


The Tale of Edmund and Victoria

by SinglePringlePatton



Series: The Tale of Edmund and Victoria [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crown Prince - Freeform, Dragons, F/M, King - Freeform, Kingdoms, M/M, Magic, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Mythology, Original Universe, Princess - Freeform, Rebellion, betrothal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27701488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinglePringlePatton/pseuds/SinglePringlePatton
Summary: Follow the royal, and non-royal, drama in the Kingdom of Peraria. From the point of view of Princess Victoria's Diary, see her meet her betrothed, fall in love, and become Queen.
Series: The Tale of Edmund and Victoria [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025922





	The Tale of Edmund and Victoria

My name is Princess Victoria Elenor Degacy of Adros.

I’m 16 years old and I’m engaged to a man I’ve never met. One may ask, well how did this happen. Well, dear diary, I’ll tell you how. When I was two years old, my father signed away my right to choose who I wanted to marry in a peace treaty. As war and rebellion worsened on our island kingdom, my father did all he could to ease my mother’s worrying.

We’re a small island kingdom with only about 53 million acres. I know that seems big but we’re small compared to our neighboring countries, Zua to our southeast with 159 million acres and Peraria to our far west with 4.5 billion acres. Speaking of Peraria, back to my love life.

One of the things my father did to protect the kingdom was sign treaties with Zua and Peraria. Part of the treaty with Peraria, I was to marry Prince Edmund the Third, who is two years my senior, on his 18th birthday.

When I was eight years old, I was told of this treaty. I held my head high and my tears back. Soon, things began to change. My teaching changed from maths and crocheting to etiquette and Peraria’s traditions. I wore the Perarian style of dresses. I ate their food and drank their drinks. I learned their games and their dances. Over the next eight years, I studied everything from the royal family’s family tree to how to use a sword better than a knight. 

When I wasn’t learning though, I would ride Scout, my horse, to the beach and sketch for hours and hours. In quick, stolen moments in between lessons, I would play with my dogs and my sister in the courtyard. We would run around barefoot and feel the grass between our toes. Those are my happiest memories and I cherish them.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end. Two weeks ago, I was put on a ship with my lady-in-waiting, my grandmother, and all my belongings. We sailed for a week and a half before reaching land. When we came off of the ship, two carriages were waiting for us. As my grandmother helped me up into my carriage, she slipped you dearest diary into my hands. The last thing she said to me was, “Use it wisely, and don’t forget to find it a good hiding spot.”

I shudder to think about what she is implying, but I will heed her advice. I hid you in my skirts until the guard in my carriage fell asleep. I hope you can keep my secrets. The guard begins to stir. I must hide you again dear friend. Thank you for listening.


End file.
